hive_of_the_unknown_existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Hive Of The Unknown Existence Wiki:Staff
This Hive Camp Room enlists all users who has special user rights (at least in this wiki). If you want to be a staff, please ask any Bureaucrats, or send a resume in Discussions. If you want to make resume and run for staff, read the bottom section of this page. About User Rights For more information regarding user rights: please read the Wikia's help regarding it. Founder Only entitled to one person, the Founder is the one who established the wiki. Within the wiki's creation, he has Bureaucrat and Admin rights. Bureaucrat A one level-up from the Admin, Bureaucrats can promote and demote Rollbacks, Chat Moderators, Discussion Moderators, and Administrators. They can also appoint new Bureaucrats, although they cannot demote them back. Bureaucrats can also demote themselves. Administrator Administrators, aka Admins or Sysops, are users who has power of all under them. They can also ban and unban users, and can promote and demote Chat Moderators and Discussion Moderators. Content Moderator Content Moderators are users who can delete and move protected pages, protect and unprotect pages, restore deleted pages, and all other powers of all under them. Discussion Moderator Discussion Moderators are users who have extra tools on managing conversations and discussions across the wiki. They can remove and restore threads and user replies, close and reopen threads, deleting blog comments, editing and deleting article comments, and the powers of Chat Moderator. Sentinel Sentinels are users who had both Chat Moderator and Rollback rights. Chat Moderators are users who moderate chat. They can kick users who misbehave in chat. They can also block users with time limit, preventing those from entering the chat until their block expires. Rollbacks are users who have additional tools to undo edits on articles by other users. Current Staff Founder * GellyPop - The one who founded this wiki. He may be a little strict here, but he tries to act just like a normal user on other wikis. A community administrator in Diep.io Wiki. Perhaps the one you should question why this wiki exists. Bureaucrat * OPEN STAFF POSITION Administrator * OPEN STAFF POSITION * OPEN STAFF POSITION Content Moderator * OPEN STAFF POSITION * OPEN STAFF POSITION Discussion Moderator * OPEN STAFF POSITION * OPEN STAFF POSITION * OPEN STAFF POSITION Sentinel (Chat Moderator & Rollback) * OPEN STAFF POSITION * OPEN STAFF POSITION * OPEN STAFF POSITION * OPEN STAFF POSITION Former Staff Currently, there are no users who were former staff of this wiki. Requirements To Be Accepted For Staff ''Note: Regular requirements for being a Staff doesn't currently apply for now, until there are enough users standing for Staff positions. Right now, you can be a Staff member based on your standings from the wiki/s where you are a Staff member too.''Before you make resumes, we need to make sure what have you done. To be qualified for Staff, make sure you obtained the requirements. For Sentinel (Rollback & Chat Moderator) * You had been a Rollback/Chat Moderator currently or formerly of other wikis for at least 1 week. * You had reached a total of at least 400 edits made in all wikis, including this wiki. * You had been using Wikia for at least 2 weeks * You had no such violations done in this wiki for a week, or on other wikis, based on their rules. * You were not been accused as power abuser in any wikis. For Discussion Moderator * You had been a Sentinel of this wiki for 2 weeks, or have been a Rollback/Chat Moderator on other wikis for a week. Or, you had been a Discussion Moderator of other wikis for at least 15 days. * You had reached a total of at least 700 edits in all wikis, including this wiki. * You had been using Wikia for at least 1 month. * You had no such violations done in this wiki for 3 weeks, or on other wikis, based on their rules. * You were not been accused as power abuser in any wikis. For Content Moderator * You had been a Discussion Moderator of this wiki for 1 month and 2 weeks, or, if on other wikis, at least 1 month. * You had reached a total of at least 1000 edits in all wikis, including this wiki. * You had experience of being a Content Moderator of other wikis, and proven to be useful by their admins. * You had been using Wikia for at least 2 months. * You had no such violations done in this wiki for 1 month and 2 weeks, or on other wikis, based on their rules. * You were not been accused as power abuser in any wikis. For Administrator * You had been a Content Moderator of this wiki for 2 months, or, if on other wikis, at least 1 month and 3 weeks. * You had reached a total of at least 1800 edits in all wikis, including this wiki. * You had experience of being an Administrator of other wikis, and proven to be useful by the other admins or the bureaucrat. * You had been using Wikia for at least 4 months. * You had no such violations in any wikis, and were not accused of being a power abuser in any wikis. For Bureaucrat * You had been an Adminstrator of this wiki for 4 months, or, if on other wikis, at least 3 months and 3 weeks. * You had reached a total of at least 3000 edits in all wikis, including this wiki. * You had proven yourself to be a worthwhile user in any wiki, and had experience of being a great Adminstrator or Bureaucrat of other wikis. * You had been using Wikia for at least 8 months, * You had no such violations in any wikis, and were not accused of being a power abuser in any wikis. Requirements When Making Resumes When making resumes, make sure the following is included: YourName - Staff Position Resume Reason why you should be one of said staff position (please lengthen it so we know you are serious for the position) Your own pros and cons (at least 3 of each) Your signature (required) See this example: TheSlimyEater - Sentinel Resume Being a contributor of Wikia for over a month, and having 600 valuable edits across all wikis I had contributed, I am ready to run as a Sentinel for this wiki. Pros # I has experience of being Rollback and Chat Moderator since the past few months. # I am great at grammar. # I made great contributions on Slime Wiki. # I didn't made any violations, nor was accused as power abuser. Cons # I was sometimes emotional. # Sometimes I might spam accidentally. # I might rarely make some discussions got derailed from topic. TheSlimyEater (talk) 04:21, December 17, 2016 (UTC) After Making Resume Once you had made your resume, and submitted it in Discussions under Resumes category, the admins and bureaucrats will review you works Getting Accepted If the admins and bureaucrats were satisfied, they will accept you as part of the Staff, and receive the user rights of the Staff you had run for. Getting Rejected If you're rejected, you have to try harder by making better contributions to any wikis, and submit another resume again. The resume must be different from the first one you made, else the admins and bureaucrats might just reject you again. Losing Your Position There are possible ways that you will lose your positions. Inactivity * Being inactive in this wiki, for at least 5 months, might result in your demotion, although this is most unlikely to happen. However, if you were really inactive, and unable to contact you with any method, then you will get demoted. Violation/Power Abuse * Doing any violations, or the more painful one, power abusing, would demote you. If you violate the rules enlisted here, one of the admins/bureaucrats would demote you. Incapability * If you aren't capable of your job, the admins and bureaucrats might decide to demote you. This includes that when there is trouble happening, you take an action that makes it worse. Resignation * You can resign from your position if you can't handle it because of reasons. Once you resigns, but changes your mind, you can still be part of the Staff after 2 days of your resignation. Other * Sometimes, there are other reasons why one would be demoted. This includes Staff Purging, having their account deactivated, and more.